


A Sunday Kind Of Love

by AWitchWrites



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, domestic AU, slow and lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWitchWrites/pseuds/AWitchWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard enjoy a morning together off tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunday Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy morning sex. Title from A Sunday Kind of Love by Etta James.

The sun shone through a crack in the curtains and Frank could hear the sounds of their dogs barking from the kitchen. He groaned a little and snuggled closer to his sleeping husband, pulling the covers further over himself. He didn't want to move from that spot, ever. Gerard was warm against his back and though Frank could feel one of his arms had gone dead where he'd slept funny, it was still the most comfortable he'd been in a while.   
It was nice to finally be able to snuggle up with Gerard, naked, in their own bed with their own sheets, in their own house. He could go back to sleep if he wanted and no one was gonna complain about being late to sound check. He didn't even need to get out of bed if he didn't want to. It was nice to finally have a break from tour and just be able to relax. It got nicer when Gerard finally woke up too.

Frank could feel when his husband's breathing changed against the back of his neck and Gerard's hand moved from his hip to his stomach. Frank hummed softly and closed his eyes again, pressing back against Gerard's chest a little.

"Mm, morning." He hummed softly, turning his head to look at him over his shoulder. There were times when Frank was reminded of just how much he loved his dork of a husband, and of just how beautiful his husband was. This was one of those times. It shouldn't really have been attractive, but Frank thought the way Gerard's hair all stuck up in all different directions, the faraway sleepy look in his eyes that hadn't quite gone away yet and his lopsided smile were beautiful. Frank felt like voicing it but Gerard had never been very good at accepting compliments at random, especially when he'd only just woken up. Instead, Frank leant closer and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Gerard hummed softly and pulled him closer, nuzzling against his neck.

"G'morning Frankie." He murmured sleepily, pressing soft kisses to his neck. Frank smiled a little and snuggled closer to him, tilting his head to make it easier and humming softly. He smiled as Gerard carried on pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder, humming when he felt him sucking lightly. Frank brought a hand up to tangle his fingers in Gerard's hair to keep him there as Gerard pressed their hips together, his cock hard and pressing up against Frank's ass already.

“Mmm, **morning**.” Frank chuckled teasingly when he felt it though he couldn’t deny that the feeling of Gerard waking up hard was turning him on, Frank loved the idea of slow morning sex on their first day home from tour.

“Shu’ up.” Gerard laughed, muffled against Frank’s shoulder as he pressed soft kisses there, occasionally nipping at his skin and sucking to leave hickies. He used his hand on Frank’s stomach to pull him closer to him, so that Frank’s back was pressed right up against his back, grinding slowly against Frank’s ass. He slid a hand down to cup Frank’s dick lightly, giving him a gentle squeeze and feeling him get harder in his hand. He kissed his way up to Frank’s ear, sucking lightly on the spot just below his ear.

Frank made a soft noise and pushed his ass back against him a little, grinding back against Gerard slowly and listening to him moan quietly against his neck. Gerard rolled his hips against Frank's, moving one leg over the top of Frank's to get the angle right, grinding hard but slow against his ass. Frank could feel his little panting breaths against his ear, shivering a little and letting out a low moan when Gerard went from fondling his cock to giving him slow strokes now that Frank was fully hard. It was slow and domestic and Frank loved it. He loved how lazy they both were after only just waking up, still half asleep as they rocked against each other, touching each other beneath the covers. The covers stayed on for now, making everything feel ten times warmer, each of them already slightly damp with sweat from where they’d been asleep.

Gerard brought his fingers up to Frank's mouth after a moment, moaning quietly when he felt Frank immediately take them into his mouth, sucking to get them wet. They were both a lot quieter in the mornings when things were lazy and slow compared to some of their rough and hurried quickies in a dressing room after a show or when Gerard would sometimes hold him down and tease him relentlessly before fucking him hard when they were home. Frank loved morning sex with Gerard. All sex with his husband was great; they still hadn’t lost that spark after a few years and Frank was pretty sure they never would. But there was something special about the way they made love in the mornings.

Gerard let Frank suck on his fingers for a little while, slowly rubbing himself against the smaller man’s ass, moaning quietly as he kissed over Frank’s shoulder. Eventually, he pulled them out, sliding his wet fingertips over Frank’s chest, taking a moment to rub them over Frank’s nipples. Gasping softly, Frank arched up into his touch; his nipples had always been a sensitive spot and Gerard knew it. The elder smirked against Frank’s shoulder, giving him a slight pinch, listening to Frank’s soft moan before he pulled his fingers away and slid them further down to rub over Frank’s hole. Frank’s moan seemed louder in the otherwise quiet house and he gripped the pillow next to his head, rocking his hips back against Gerard’s fingers, letting out a low groan as his husband pushed one finger into him slowly.

It had been a while since they’d been able to do this, having only just got back from tour where there was a no sex rule on the bus and hardly any privacy after shows. Hotels nights were few and far between. So Frank was tight even around Gerard’s one finger, it took a few minutes to stretch him out ready for another. He let out a low moan when Gerard pushed in with two fingers, biting his lip a little and taking a moment to get used to the stretch before he nodded to show Gerard he could move them, reaching back to rest one hand on Gerard’s hip, the other still gripping onto the pillow next to his head.

“You good, Frankie?” Gerard hummed softly, kissing his way up to Frank’s ear as he scissored his fingers a little, pushing them into him deeper. He rocked himself against Frank’s ass cheeks, curling his fingers inside him a little, brushing them over Frank’s prostate.

“Oh **yeah** , fuck.” Frank gasped loudly, arching his back a little and gripping Gerard’s hip tighter. Frank let his eyes fall closed, relaxing against Gerard and rocking back against his fingers slowly, letting out soft moans as Gerard sucked on the sensitive spot just below his ear, making sure to leave a mark. It didn’t take long until Gerard was able to add a third finger, moaning softly into Frank’s ear as he rocked his hips, rubbing his cock against Frank’s ass cheeks.

“C’mon, Gee, I’m good.” Frank breathed out after a moment, pushing back against his husband’s fingers and patting his hip a little.

“Fuck, okay. Like this, or you wanna turn around?” Gerard asked softly, pressing soft kisses to the nape of Frank’s neck and twisting his fingers one last time before he pulled them out. Frank let out a quiet whiny noise at that and gripped the pillow next to his head, panting softly already.

“Fuck, just like this.” He breathed out, biting his lip, grinding his ass back against his husband’s cock slowly. Gerard made a soft noise, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock to line himself up with Frank’s hole. Frank moved to hook one leg over the top of Gerard’s to make it easier so that his legs were spread a little wider than they had been; he let out a soft noise when he felt Gerard rubbing the tip of his cock against his hole for a moment just to tease before finally pushing into him slowly. It felt so good having his husband’s cock stretch him open like that and Frank could feel every inch of him since he was going so slow. He could hear Gerard’s ragged breathing in his ear, letting his eyes fall closed as he just let himself get lost in the feeling of being pressed up so close to Gerard.

One of Gerard’s hands slid up his chest, pressing him back so he was pressed right up against Gerard’s chest and using it as leverage so he could start to move. At first he didn’t pull out at all, grinding his hips in slow circular motions instead, getting even deeper inside Frank, the tip of his cock just rubbing against his prostate slowly, causing them both to let out soft moans. It was good but it was nowhere near enough for Frank who pushed back against him desperately.

“Gee, please. C’mon, gimme more.” Frank breathed out, keeping his eyes closed as he rocked his hips back slightly, letting out soft noises.

“Fuck, Frankie…” Gerard moaned softly, sliding his hand down to hold onto Frank’s hip, his fingers digging in ever so slightly as he pulled out just as slowly as before, thrusting back into him slow and deep. It took a few moments of awkward fumbling and muttered curses from the both of them until they managed to find a position that was more comfortable and had a better angle for Gerard to roll his hips smoothly. Now that they’d found the right angle, he could move slightly faster, pressing lazy kisses to Frank’s shoulder as he fucked into him smoothly, his cock hitting just the right spot inside Frank that had the younger man panting softly and writhing. Neither of them spoke much besides that, both of them moaning quietly, letting out soft gasps and the occasional whispered curse.

Gerard held on tight to Frank as he kept up the rhythm of his thrusts, sucking lightly at his husband’s neck, leaving small hickeys while Frank slid a hand down to touch himself. He moaned softly as soon as he got a hand on his dick, stroking himself slow but firm as he rolled his hips in time with Gerard’s, feeling himself getting pretty close already. He didn’t really want this to be over so soon; he loved that it seemed like it was only the two of them that existed, curled up together and wrapped up in their own little bubble of pure pleasure. But he could tell that Gerard was getting close too, if the way his breathing got deeper and his grip on Frank’s waist getting tighter was any indication, so Frank didn’t bother trying to hold off and make this last as long as he wanted to.

“Gee, ‘m gonna-” He managed to gasp out as a way of warning before his toes curled and his back arched as he came into his fist and over the bed covers a little. Gerard moaned softly, rolling his hips faster as he felt Frank tighten around him, letting out a soft ‘oh fuck’ as he fucked him through it.

It didn’t take him long before he was coming inside his husband, letting out a drawn out moan of Frank’s name, curling up against his back and holding him tight. Frank twitched a little with oversensitivity when he felt it, panting softly as he came down from his high. He could feel Gerard’s breath against the back of his neck and could feel the older man going soft inside him but neither of them made any attempt at moving for a few minutes.

Eventually, Gerard pulled out with a soft noise and rolled over onto him back, stretching. Frank rolled with him, turning over onto his other side to face him, ignoring his aching muscles and smiling fondly over at Gerard as he watched his husband reach onto the bedside table for a cigarette.

“What?” Gerard asked when he noticed Frank staring, giggling and blushing deeply like he usually did when he was embarrassed, his cheeks going bright red.

“Nothing!” Frank chuckled, smiling brightly at him and tracing lazy patterns over his chest for a moment before reaching up to take the lit cigarette from between Gerard’s lips, ignoring his noise of protest as he took a long drag, passing it back. “Just- you’re beautiful and I love you.” He murmured softly, relaxing next to him and resting his head on the pillows.

“I love you too, Frankie.” Gerard said, smiling, still blushing as he moved to lay next to him, curling up and quickly finishing his cigarette. He only turned away to put it out, turning back to Frank and wrapping an arm around him, pulling him close. “I’ll make us breakfast in like 5 minutes.” He said, closing his eyes again though and yawning as he pulled the covers tighter over them, holding Frank close.

“No you won’t.” Frank giggled, snuggling back up to him and smiling fondly as he slid an arm over his waist, tangling their legs together. He knew Gerard was just gonna end up going straight back to sleep and that he was the one that would be up first to make breakfast and feed the dogs but he didn’t mind that at all. Maybe he’d even go back to sleep himself for a bit. It was a lazy day for them both after all and breakfast could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written any smutty one-shots so I'm not sure how I feel about this one. Let me know what you think and feel free to leave requests, it might take me a while to get to them but I'm always up for taking one shot requests :)


End file.
